powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquil Fury
The power to '''channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control'. Variation of Tranquil Emotions. Combination of Tranquil State and Feral Mind. Also Called * Cold/Concentrated/Focused Fury/Rage * Mastered/Quiet/Silent Fury/Rage * Controlled Fury/Rage * Calm Fury/Rage Capabilities User can attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. Applications *Action Adaptation *Enhanced Instincts *Feral Mind *Indomitable Rage *Tranquil State Associations *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Tranquil Combat *Tranquil Emotions Limitations *Most users have a limit on how far into a rage they can go into before they lose it. Known Users See Also: Tranquil Fury. Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Anime/Manga Tranquil Fury by Son Goku.jpg|Even with his easy-going attitude, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) felt rage at the loss of his friends when he faced Nappa... Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Super Saiyan.gif|...and even with his heart tainted of seeing his best friend, Krillin, die before his eyes, it was a quiet but fierce battle against Frieza. Meliodas_Poster.jpg|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) is called the Dragon Sin of Wrath due to his dangerous and destructive temper. After training in Istar, he has not only regained his full power but achieved a state of quiet and controlled fury through projecting it at a constant rate in battle. Hinata vs Neji, Cousin Fight!!!.gif|Even in their younger years, as part of the Hyuga Clan (Naruto) Neji and Hinata fight with controlled tempers and careful precision. Madara's Unarmed Combat.gif|Uchiha Clan members such as Madara (Naruto), were notoriously gifted fighters. Taking on multiple opponents without a shred of emotion. Luffy_Silent_Rage.gif|Though usually carefree, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can still be silently yet extremely enraged. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Despite Doflamingo's (One Piece) relaxed attitude, he does have a temper, shooting Law three times, his plans for SMILE ruined, being dethrone, Luffy's interference and desperation to kill him, he still retains his trademark smile because he couldn't get any madder. Saitama's Fury.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) Kurama.gif|Kurama's (Yu Yu Hakusho) anger made him act on the impulse to kill Gourmet and sentencing Toguro into a lifetime of suffering. Video Games Mantra Asura (2).png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) enters his Mantra form through this. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Despite his calm nature, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is also capable of feeling tremendous rage. God-of-war-2-kratos-art.jpg|Despite his short temper, Kratos (God of War) can keep calm even against impossible odds. Spartan_Rage.gif|By the time of the Norse gods, Kratos (God of War) can keep calm and channel his anger in combat through his Spartan Rage. Cartoons/Comics A_Red_Judges_Vengeance.jpg|Judge Sheko (DC Comics) a scorned judged turned vengeful red lantern who maintained lucidity after her rage monsterized her body & mend. JasonTodd Red Hood 0001.jpg|While others view it as a weakness, Jason Todd/Red Hood (DC Comics) has focused his bottomless rage into a disciplined and deadly fury. Elder_Fury.png|The Challenger (Marvel Comics) is an Elder of the Universe scorned by the usurper of his name, boasting incredible power tempered yet honed by his eons spanning fury. Green_Scar_Hulk.jpg|In his Green Scar persona, Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Marvel Comics) learned to focus and control his anger, remaining calm and collected while becoming the most powerful Hulk incarnation yet. The Rage of Spider- Man.jpg|Enemies and allies alike agree that Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is at his most dangerous and terrifying when he's so angry he stops his trademark wisecracks... Tranquil_Fury_by_Spider_Man.jpg|...such as when he hunted down the Kravinoff family for putting him and his "spider family" through torment, ripping the flesh off of Sasha Kravinoff's face while remaining calm and collected. My Little Pony Series Princess Celestia Tranquil Fury.gif|While it happened only twice that she had no control over her anger, Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Series), combined with her kind-hearted nature and level-headed nature, she tends to be intimidating and unnerving even if her anger is under control whilst barely raising her voice. Unikitty.jpg|Princess Unikitty (The Lego Movie) has a powerful anger which she keeps intact with thinking positive. Live Television/Movies Giles_Beats_Angelus.gif|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was consumed with rage after Angelus killed Jenny Calendar, burning down his lair and beating him with a flaming baseball bat while remaining calm and collected. Bruce_into_Hulk.gif|By his own admission, Bruce Banner (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is "always angry", allowing him to freely shift into the Hulk. Darth Vader.JPG|By using the pain of losing his wife, the loss of his limbs and his new agonizing cybernetics, Darth Vader (Star Wars) was of the most powerful Dark side users in universe. Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers